deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilgamesh (Fate Series)
Gilgamesh is one of the Heroic Spirits that takes part in the Fourth as well as Fifth Holy Grail War, being a Servant of the Archer-Class and acting as one of the antagonists in the Fate series. His original Master was Tokiomi Tohsaka before his apprentice, Kirei Kotomine, killed him and forms a pact with Gilgamesh. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents Ragyo Kiryuin, (Kill la Kill) both wish to enslave humanity, live life luxuriously and are OP in their respective universes Background Gilgamesh is the great half-human, half-god of Mayan mythology who ruled over the capital of Uruk: Mesopotania. He was considered to be so divine as to be two-thirds god, one-third human, since no-one could match him. This lead him to believe he was invincible. He was the King of Heroes who possessed everything in the world within his vault: the Gate of Babylon. As a child, he favored the gods over humanity, resulting with him being spied on by Enkidu. Eventually, Gilgamesh caught the god spying on him and engaged Enkidu, leading to them becoming friends. After Enkidu's death, Gilgamesh searched for the Herb of Immortality, wishing to store it in his vault. After claiming it and stopping off at a spring, a hungry snake absorbed the energy from the herb, making the root useless for Gilgamesh's use. He then lived the remainder of his life as the King of Uruk, unable to revive his deceased friend. Personality Gilgamesh is shown to be a prideful person, placing his own welfare above his people's and nation's. He can also be somewhat greedy due to him wanting every treasure that exists and keeping them for himself, despite the fact that some treasures aren't in his possession. Since he's one of the most powerful Servants, he is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the only worthy king and makes him prone to underestimate his opponents. He tends to enjoy many luxuries, including battling. Physical Appearance Gilgamesh is a tall, dignified young man that has crimson eyes and blonde hair that resembles a flame. His armor is golden and even his aura is 'golden', making him appear mysterious. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Gilgamesh is an Archer-Class Servant as his Noble Phantasm, Gate of Babylon, can shoot out weapons that he has in his vault, or he can wield the selected weapon. It contains weapons he collected in his life, even possessing prototypes of other Servant's Noble Phantasms. While he has many weapons at his disposal, he doesn't know how to use some of them. His most trustworthy weapons in his vault are Enkidu and Ea. Enkidu has the appearance of chains that are able to bind divine beings. The higher the divinity, the stronger the chains. In addition, it's still strong against people, though the chains are only as strong as the person bound by them. Ea is a sword that is regarded as the most powerful Noble Phantasm, being an Anti-World Class Noble Phantasm and can only be wielded by Gilgamesh. However, he only uses it when he faces against strong opponents, detesting the people he used it on who he deems as weak. With it, he can use Enuma Elish, a move that is held back most of the time due to its destructive output. It causes the three segments of the blades to whirl around before unleashing a devastating attack. He has a skill named Golden Rule, though this just makes him rich in the time he's summoned in, making it useless in an actual battle. In addition, he has a high rank of Charisma, being a capable leader of any army. He is also regarded to be on par with Saber and Berserker in terms of physical strength, possibly a bit weaker. His armor is extremely durable, being able to take hits from physically strong Servants and is composed of magic energy, similar to Saber's. It can also resist magic to an extent. As well as this, Gilgamesh possesses a heightened sense of sight, being able to see through illusions. Despite being arrogant and cocky, Gilgamesh battles strategically, being able to create ways to make his opponents play into his hands, though he prefers attacking from a distance instead of fighting in hand to hand combat, suggesting that he isn't skilled in that type of combat. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Fate/stay night Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength